


What If This Storm Ends?

by BaseballbatofStydia



Series: What If This Storm Ends? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Scallison, Stydia, eventual layden, layden, slow burn stydia, stiles allison liam, stiles allison liam siblings, stilinski siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaseballbatofStydia/pseuds/BaseballbatofStydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every family as that one child that's always getting into everything. The Stilinski family had three. There was Allison, who was always trying to be stronger, faster, better than she had been the day before; Stiles, who was always getting into things that he shouldn't; Liam, who was always chasing after the other two, only wanting to be just as brave and just as smart as his older siblings. </p>
<p>  Growing up, both of the older siblings made their own promises to their baby brother. Allison promised to always keep him safe, to always chase away the monsters in the closet. Stiles promised to always be his companion, to always protect him from anyone who threatened him, to always listen to him and include him. They promised to be his guardians.</p>
<p>But when they get sucked into a dark world that they never imagined could exist, they have to realize that keeping family safe is never easy. Keeping them happy is even harder. And sometimes, those siblings don't take well to being kept in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If This Storm Ends?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post http://isaacmccall.tumblr.com/post/123322714837/teen-wolf-au-the-one-where-allison-stiles-and

"Did you really follow Dad last night?" Liam leaned up between the driver's and passenger's seats.  
Stiles huffed out a sigh. "Yes."  
"You took Scott with you right?"  
Stiles chose not to answer, instead starting the Jeep and pulling out of the driveway.   
Allison grinned at him and looked at Liam. "Of course he did. Does he ever do something without dragging Scott in? Scott just didn't get caught."  
Liam grinned. "Awesome."  
Stiles sighed. "Can we talk about something else please?"  
"Fine. I love other conversation."  
Stiles nodded. "Great. So. How's Lydia?"  
Allison let out a small laugh. "I should have known."  
"What?"  
Liam grinned. "He could have a chance!"  
"Thank you." Stiles motioned at him. "I like this sibling. He's nice to me."  
"Oh, you'll be fine." Allison grinned. "Just because I don't baby you, baby brother."  
Stiles waved his arms spastically before planting them back on the wheel. "Three minutes! You are three minutes older!"  
Liam laughed so hard that he nearly toppled over the entire backseat.  
"Shut up, pipsqueak." Stiles pulled into the parking lot. "And look at that. The tiny Stilinski has to go to middle school!"  
"It's my last year, shut up," Liam grumbled, opening the door and swinging his legs out.  
"First day of your last year." Stiles winked. "Knock 'em dead, squeakers."  
"You suck."  
"You love me."  
"Yeah, yeah." Liam shut the door and walked to the building.  
Stiles pulled out of the parking lot, chuckling. "Aw, that kid."  
"You adore him." Allison grinned at him.  
"Oh." Stiles waved his hand noncommittally.  
"You would be lost without him," Allison said.  
Stiles threw her a look. "I wouldn't be lost without anyone."  
"Mmhm," Allison said, not daring to point out that it had been proven how badly her brother did when faced with losing someone.   
Stiles pulled into the school and parked the Jeep. "Really though. How is Lydia?"  
"What do you mean?" Allison undid her seatbelt, watching him curiously.  
Stiles hesitated. "Jackson. I don't think he treats her right."  
Allison was quiet for a few minutes before saying "I know..."   
Stiles looked at her. "Just... Just look out for her."  
Allison looked at her brother and was struck again by how much her brother cared for her friend. She could see it in his eyes. It wasn't the cliche "nerd has a crush on popular girl because of status and beauty".   
Stiles knew Lydia. He'd seen her with Allison, with Liam, with their parents. He knew her and he honestly cared. He cared so much that it scarred Ally sometimes. But at the same time, it made her smile. Because he had such faith in the idea that someday they would be together. And if they didn't, he just wanted her happy.  
"Always," she told him gently. "You know that."  
Stiles nodded and swung his legs out of the Jeep, landing on the ground easily and grabbing his backpack. "Let's do this. Sophomore year."

-~-~

"Allison. You're trying to find x. Not Waldo." Lydia shook her head and moved her chair closer.   
Allison gave her an annoyed look. "Wow. I had no idea."  
Stiles snorted and looked at Scott, eyebrows raised. Scott grinned back and then looked at his paper and pulled a face. Finally, he groaned. "What is the point of study hall?"  
"To get things done?" Stiles offered.  
Allison snorted out a laugh and covered her mouth before grinning at Scott. "I don't love it either."  
"Study hall is a gift," Lydia muttered. "Gives you more free time at home. Besides. It's not a bad class for conversation." She threw her friend a wink.   
Allison chuckled. "That's the truth."

\-----

Allison pounded on the door to the vet office, panicked. Scott opened the door and blinked in surprise. "Allison?"  
"I- I looked away from the road for just a second." She tried to control her crying. "The dog just came out of nowhere. It's in my car."  
Scott snapped to action immediately, following her to the car where the dog growled at them. Allison pulled back on reflex but Scott simply waited. The dog calmed down quickly after looking at Scott.  
Allison glanced at him, impressed with his abilities but not surprised. Stiles always said he was a natural at the vet office. Scott slowly lifted the dog and carried it in. Allison shut the car door and hurried after him.   
She'd bitten three of her nails to the quick by the time Scott was done fixing up the dog.  
"I'm so stupid," she said with a shake of the head. "I should have paid better attention."  
Scott have her a small smile. "Allison, you're fine. You were just fine. And you brought her in. That's great. People don't do that as much as they should. You saved her."  
"Only after I endangered her."  
Scott lifted his eyebrows at her and threw her a small smile. "Allison Stilinski." He watched her for a moment then asked "Are you cold?"  
Allison hesitated before nodding. Scott offered his sweater and she shook her head. "Scott it's oka-"  
"Allison." He gave her a soft grin. "I'm not even wearing it."  
She slowly took it and went in the other room and pulled off her wet shirt. As Scott's sweater came over her head she was hit with how good it smelled. But... She didn't care about that right? Why would she even notice?  
Allison shook her head and went back to Scott. "Thank you."  
Scott smiled, looking so utterly sweet that it made a smile weave itself across her face too. "You're welcome"  
She looked at the dog. It truly was beautiful, warm eyes, a beautiful coat.   
"Want to pet her?"  
Allison looked at her. "Oh no. I don't think..."  
"Here." Scott took her hand and guided it to the dog then moved his hand to scratch it behind the ears. "See?" He said as her hand ran over the dog's coat. "She likes you."  
Allison smiled softly, continuing to stroke her. "She's sweet."  
"Most dogs are." Scott smiled. "That's my favorite part of doing this."  
"Meeting them?"  
"Yeah."  
Allison fell quiet for a moment then looked back at Scott. "Thank you."  
Scott blinked in surprise. "For what?"  
"Helping her. Calming me down. Giving me your sweater. And... Never mind."  
"What is it?"  
"Don't worry about it." She flashed a small smile. She didn't want to say what she had been thinking. That the way that Scott had stayed with Stiles every night that he was able when their mother died had made all the difference. That even though Stiles put on a strong face she knew he still hurt, like they all did. That seeing Scott's smiling face made the house brighter, that Liam loved him. That he was really a part of their family.   
Scott returned her smile and was so completely genuine with it that Allison could feel something in her shift in the best way possible.


End file.
